


Подумай о чем-нибудь хорошем

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Будни магов в средние века.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Подумай о чем-нибудь хорошем

Семь ступеней после лестничного пролета, повернуть налево и пройти мимо трех запертых дверей. Четвертая, деревянная и ничем не примечательная, закрыта, но замок легко отпирался, стоило только найти нужный ключ на связке. Спускаясь сюда в первые дни, молодой новициат Драко Малфой спешил, с быстрого шага срываясь на бег.

Над его головой располагалось N-ское аббатство, насчитывающее в себе два десятка священнослужителей, терпимых к большому числу человеческих пороков; естественно, еретики-колдуны в число грешников, которых можно было простить, не включались. Настоящих магов в округе не видели уже давно, а процессов по делам ведовства не случалось и того дольше, но когда-нибудь и это должно было произойти.

Обвиненным в колдовстве оказался Гарри Поттер — молодой мужчина, занимавшийся врачеванием и живший у своей тетки. Он был единственным, с кем общался Драко, легко сдружившийся с ним: оба мальчика были магами, что тщательно скрывалось от жителей деревни и окрестностей. Он сам, единственный сын и наследник владельца этих земель, по настоянию родителей жил в монастыре с семнадцатилетия в роли новициата. Его успех в сокрытии собственных способностей подтверждал мысль о том, что утаить что-либо проще всего, оставив это на виду. Гарри же был сиротой, привезенным откуда-то издалека; что случилось с его родителями, Малфой не знал, но никогда не расспрашивал, ведь его друг предпочитал обходить эту тему стороной. Зато о колдовстве они говорили много, иногда, казалось, даже слишком. Драко, как примерный сын, не смел и помышлять о хоть каком-то развитии своих умений; Гарри же, напротив, жаждал знаний и всеми правдами и неправдами искал книги у проезжих торговцев, по которым можно было бы учиться. Все закончилось полтора месяца назад — один из путников, которому Гарри помог, сварив зелье, излечившее недуг, направился в аббатство с доносом, подтверждённым его спутниками.

Молодой маг, как только его привели к аббату Тому, настоятелю их монастыря, не стал ничего отрицать, поставив перед служителями сложную задачу. Вреда он никому не причинял, легко согласился со всеми обвинениями, но не раскаивался, не подтвердив, что его дар — следствие заключенной с дьяволом сделки. Том написал настоятелю их ордена и, ожидая ответа, запер обвиняемого на нижнем этаже аббатства в одном из помещений, которые занимали братья, когда испытывали необходимость избавиться от суеты. Драко, как новициат, еще не принявший обетов ордена, но готовившийся к этому, мог навещать Гарри, что не было дозволено простым людям. Обычно он приносил еду, задерживаясь в небольшой комнатке, чтобы избавить от скуки запертого там друга.

Ключ со связки легко вошел в замочную скважину и трижды повернулся в ней. Дверь отперлась без скрипа — петли были хорошо смазаны, — и Драко вступил в каморку.

Небольшая комната была освещена тонкими полосами света из узкого окна, располагавшегося под самым потолком, но все равно зарешеченного. Скудное убранство включало в себя кровать — грубо сколоченные деревянные доски с брошенным на них матрасом, набитым сеном; стол, такой же старый и темный, с приставленным к нему табуретом, и огрызок свечи в закопченном подсвечнике.

— Ты сегодня поздно, — задумчиво и тихо произнес пленник, стоявший под окном, и повернулся. Он был облачен в простую нижнюю рубаху из грубой ткани, норовившую сползти с плеч, и штаны, держащиеся на слишком длинном поясе, в два раза охватывающем талию. Вещи были монастырские и, конечно, не подходили по размеру, только сильнее подчеркивая худобу Гарри. В очередной раз испытывая раздражение от одной мысли о том, что аббат поверил в виновность травника, помогавшего всякому, кто просил его, и заключил здесь, Малфой запер за собой дверь, оставив ключи в замке.

— Прости, — так же, вполголоса, произнес он. В тяжелых монастырских стенах почему-то всегда хотелось разговаривать шепотом. — Я был у родителей, поэтому утром не пришел. Тебя накормили?

Получив утвердительный кивок, Драко опустился на край узкой кровати и, привалившись спиной к стене, запустил руку в карман, чтобы вынуть оттуда яблоко. Взяв протянутый фрукт, Поттер сел рядом, поджав ноги — на улице вовсю цвело лето, но глиняный пол все равно оставался холодным для босых ступней. Придвинувшись ближе, он неожиданно склонил голову, положив ее на плечо Драко, и закрыл глаза.

Тишина в комнате была умиротворяющей, нарушаемой только шумом с улицы, отгороженной камнем стен. Они часто сидели вот так, слишком близко, чтобы это было правильно, и молчали. Все темы для разговора были исчерпаны: рассказывать о мелких событиях, происходивших в деревне, было неинтересно; Драко сам узнавал их из сплетен и пересудов других новициатов, так же, как и он, запертых за монастырской оградой. В сотый раз обсуждать возможность бегства — Малфой не прекращал попыток убедить Гарри воспользоваться его помощью и покинуть каменную клетку — тоже не следовало. Обычно они страшно ругались, и разъяренный Драко покидал комнату, не понимая, откуда берутся такие упрямые колдуны.

— Как думаешь, что скажет этот верховный аббат, когда ответит нашему? — задумчиво произнес Гарри, не открывая глаз и словно говоря сам с собой.

— Генеральный настоятель, — механически поправил Драко, удивленный тем, что Поттер сам начал разговор на тему, которая с безмолвного согласия была запретной между ними. — Скорее всего, он наложит епитимию, когда ты покаешься, и этим все и закончится.

— Тот торговец, Джон. — Гарри перекатил яблоко из одной ладони в другую, положив согнутую в локте руку на бедро Малфоя. — Он видел, как я колдовал. За это во Франции отправили бы на костер.

— Мы не во Франции, слава Богу, — ответил он и опустил свою руку поверх кисти Гарри, переплетя с ним пальцы. — Здесь тебя точно не казнят. Но откуда… — неожиданная догадка заставила Драко вздрогнуть и повернуться, уставившись на совершенно спокойного друга. — Откуда такие предположения? Настоятель ответил? Ты что-то знаешь?!

— Успокойся. — Поттер мягко высвободил пальцы и размял руку. — Я просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты был… благоразумнее. Если вдруг что-то произойдет.

— Я прямо сейчас отправлюсь к аббату Тому и все у него узнаю. — Страх, вызванный догадкой, был близок к тому, чтобы стать паникой, но Гарри не дал Драко вскочить на ноги, поймав его за запястье.

— Никто не приходил и ничего не происходило. Не уходи, пожалуйста.

— Если с тобой что-нибудь случится... — нервно начал Драко.

— То ты будешь благоразумен. Один сожженный колдун лучше двух сожженных колдунов, ведь так? — Видя весь ужас, написанный на лице Малфоя, Гарри улыбнулся, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте. — Я сегодня слишком мрачен, извини. Может быть, в воздухе что-то не то?

— Иногда ты пугаешь меня, — немного успокоившись от ровного тона и безмятежности, с которой говорил Поттер, Драко поднялся на ноги, начиная измерять шагами небольшую комнатку.

— На то я и зловещий колдун, — усмехнулся Гарри, пристально наблюдая за ходящим из стороны в сторону Малфоем. — Знаешь, лучше расскажи мне, как проходят твои упражнения.

— Неплохо, — тут же отозвался Драко и полез в карман, чтобы достать оттуда длинную и тонкую, немного искривленную палочку — единственное оружие мага. Ее Малфою подарил Гарри — сам он бы не решился сойтись с кем-то из проезжих торговцев, чтобы заполучить такую вещь. Он же и учил его некоторым заклинаниям, вычитанным в книгах, которые сейчас были надежно спрятаны под полом в доме его тетки. Пришедшие с обыском служители нашли только палочку Поттера, которую забрали и, наверняка, уничтожили. Каждый раз Драко предлагал ему забрать свой дар, но Гарри отказывался, лишь продолжая обучать его заклинаниям.

— Покажешь? — Гарри устроился на краю кровати и откусил от яблока, которое все еще держал в руках.

Кивнув и стараясь избавиться от посторонних мыслей, Драко под пристальным взглядом Поттера, направил палочку на глиняный пол. Слово заклятья сразу же всплыло в памяти и просилось на язык, но Драко не спешил, сосредотачиваясь. Ощущения от колдовства всегда казались ему чем-то невероятным, несравнимым ни с чем по силе — может быть, поэтому обычные люди, лишенные возможности испытать это на себе, не любили колдунов. Магия текла в крови по венам и, казалось, концентрировалась в кончиках пальцев, когда Малфой медленно и плавно вычертил в воздухе кончиком палочки замысловатую фигуру, похожую на перевернутую каплю воды с чуть скошенной книзу правой стороной.

— Инсендио, — на одном дыхании произнес Драко, сделав ударение на второй слог.

То место на полу, куда был направлен конец волшебной палочки, вспыхнуло бледно-рыжим язычком пламени, затрепетавшим, словно от порывов ветра. Малфой чуть выше поднял палочку, заставляя огонь увеличиваться, поднимаясь вверх, следуя за движением его руки.

— Надеюсь, твои тренировки проходят в достаточно укромном месте? — поинтересовался Гарри, завороженно наблюдая за причудливым танцем пламени.

— Да, — Драко кивнул и дернул кистью, заставив огонек ярко вспыхнуть, став из оранжевого бледно-желтым, и погаснуть, не оставив дыма. — Кто будет подозревать новициата, готового войти в орден?

— Хорошо, — Гарри поднялся на ноги и, отложив обкусанное яблоко, подошел ближе. — Я хочу научить тебя еще одному заклинанию, пока есть время. Оно достаточно сложное, но думаю, ты справишься.

— Что оно делает? — заинтересованно произнес Малфой, протянув палочку стоящему рядом Гарри. Обычно так они и тренировалась — сначала он показывал, как должно было выглядеть заклинание, а потом Драко пытался его повторить.

— В книге говорилось, что оно призывает духа-защитника, чтобы отогнать темных существ, — принялся объяснять Гарри. — Их название мне не знакомо, но он хорошо помогает справиться также и с собственными кошмарами. Правда, против людей дух тебе ничем не поможет, разве что испугаешь кого-нибудь своими способностями. Защитник, которого ты призовешь — это сосредоточение положительных эмоций, поэтому, чтобы вызвать его, кроме, естественно, слов и движения, нужно подумать о чем-то хорошем, воскресить в памяти самые счастливые моменты, воспоминания. Это довольно сложно, как оказалось… Экспекто Патронум!

Произнесенное заклинание подкрепилось замысловатым жестом, и из кончика палочки заструился серебристый дым, через мгновение соткавшийся в животное, отдаленно похожее на оленя. Полупрозрачное тело и большие ветвистые рога, причудливо переплетенные, указывали на магическое происхождение этого существа. В маленькой комнатушке ему было тесно и, беззвучно переступив передними ногами, олень растворился, оставив после себя легкую рябь в воздухе.

— Он прекрасен, — восторженно произнес Драко, завороженный увиденным. — Всегда получается олень?..

— Нет. — Гарри протянул ему палочку и отступил на шаг, оказавшись за спиной Малфоя, вынуждая того обернуться. — Сказано, что у всех Патронус — это существо так называется — будет выглядеть по-разному. Вероятно, это зависит от каких-то личных качеств или предпочтений. Теперь твоя очередь, начнем, пожалуй, с движений.

Привычно опустив руки вниз и расслабив мышцы, Драко ощутил, как стоящий за его спиной Поттер положил обе ладони ему на предплечья, чуть пониже локтей. Подчиняясь мягким, но настойчивым движениям, он поднял правую руку, согнув ее и крепко сжимая палочку в пальцах. Взмахнув кистью и немного повернув запястье, Драко еще раз повторил жест, уже быстрее, ощутив, что пальцы мягко сжались, словно одобряя.

— Ты хороший ученик, — из-за спины произнес Гарри и отпустил его, отходя, давая простор движениям. — Только не сжимай так сильно палочку.

Кивнув, Малфой продолжил отрабатывать движение, серьезно и вдумчиво ведя рукой, словно повторяя видимую только ему линию в воздухе. Заклинания требовали специфических жестов, сопровождавших слова, и повторить их было достаточно сложно — еще один повод восхищаться Гарри, который учил их по книгам, не имея наставника.

— Отлично, — оценил Гарри через несколько повторений движения. — Теперь заклинание. Следи за ударением — в обоих словах оно падает на второй слог. Эк-спек-то Пат-ро-нум.

— Экспекто Патронум, — повторил Драко, тщательно проговаривая каждый слог и пробуя магические слова на вкус. — Экспектопатронум, Экспектопатронум…

Конец волшебной палочки заискрился бледным туманом, схожим с тем, что создавал Гарри, но он тут же развеялся, даже не начав принимать хоть какую-то определенную форму.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Поттер, кажется, довольный полученным результатом. — Теперь осталось соединить все воедино, и — ты помнишь, я говорил про хорошие эмоции?

Драко замер, задумавшись. Он хотел подобрать картинку из прошлого, чтобы создать такое же восхитительное существо, которое призывал Гарри, а для этого стоило постараться. Все события, о которых вспоминал Малфой, были слишком блеклыми, незначительными, и испытать эмоции, которые он ощущал тогда, казалось невозможным. Кроме того, дело усложняла одна настойчивая мысль, сбивающая с приятных воспоминаний и заставляющая испытывать тревогу вместо необходимой радости. Пока они обходили стороной все темы в разговорах, хоть как-то связанные с возможным наказанием, грозившим Гарри за ересь, Драко заставлял себя считать, что казни быть не может. Представить себе, что в их небольшой деревне могут кого-то убить, было практически невозможно, пока Поттер сам не озвучил эту идею. Произнесенная, она, казалась, стала реальней и не давала Драко покоя.

— Что-то случилось? — Неожиданно влез в поток тяжелых размышлений их виновник, удивленно смотря на поникшего Малфоя. — Ты не можешь найти нужное воспоминание? Что с тобой сегодня?

— Не знаю, — слишком резко и раздраженно бросил Драко, злясь на собственную несдержанность и неспособность сконцентрироваться. В первый раз он не мог исполнить то, что говорил ему друг.

— Есть у меня один способ... — со странной интонацией продолжил Поттер, кажется, довольный тем, что все внимание Драко вновь обращено к нему. Гарри подошел ближе и мягко положил руку ему на плечо, не разрешая отодвинуться. — Правда, я не уверен, что именно это — нужное тебе ощущение...

С этими словами он приподнялся на цыпочки и потянулся к Малфою, сжав его руку и вынуждая наклониться. Прикосновение губ получилось совсем невинным и робким — Драко застыл, не смея пошевелиться, лишь ощущая тепло губ Гарри и почти незаметное движение, когда он чуть приоткрыл их.

— А теперь, раз ты меня не оттолкнул, попробуй произнести заклинание, — тихим, немного дрожащим голосом указал Гарри, посторонившись, давая взмахнуть рукой.

— Эк... Экспекто Патронум! — послушно проговорил Драко, оглушенный произошедшим. На этот раз серебряный туман, заструившийся из кончика волшебной палочки, приобрел смутные очертания какого-то существа, несомненно, большого, но разобрать, кто это был, оказалось невозможным. Провисев в воздухе несколько долгих мгновений, словно решая, воплотиться целиком или же остаться призрачным силуэтом, Патронус медленно растворился, оставляя серебряные искорки.

— Красивый, — с искренним восторгом сообщил Гарри, смотря в ту часть комнаты, где только что исчез последний светлый мазок, оставленный силуэтом светлого существа. Он все еще не убрал с плеча Малфоя своей руки и этим касанием вызывал острое желание продолжить начатое. Драко сам придвинулся к нему, неуверенно глядя сверху вниз, ощущая смущение и замешательство, не дающие сделать хоть что-то.

— Лучше закрой глаза, — произнес Гарри, кажется, понимая намерение Малфоя, и сам выполнил свое указание. Драко несколько секунд смотрел на его спокойное, умиротворенное лицо и поступил так, как посоветовал Поттер. Темнота добавила спокойствия, и дышать стало легче. Драко чувствовал движение воздуха рядом с собой, но ничего не происходило, лишь добавилось ощущение присутствия; видимо, Поттер придвинулся ближе, сократив разделяющее их расстояние. Еще немного помедлив и, убедившись, что право действия полностью предоставлено ему, Драко наклонился вперед, чтобы ощутить ответное движение. Они столкнулись носами, и Малфой в панике попытался отшатнуться, слишком поздно сообразив, что Гарри повторил свой жест, вновь приподнявшись на цыпочки.

Он с усмешкой не дозволил отойти и положил руку на шею, уже сам направляя движение. Второй поцелуй получился чуть более откровенным — Драко сполна ощутил мягкость касающихся губ и в довершение — влажно скользнувший язык, заставивший его чуть приоткрыть рот.

— Хорошее воспоминание? — спросил Гарри и выпустил из своих рук Драко. — Надеюсь, тебе его хватит для следующих тренировок. А теперь — иди. Тебя наверняка уже потеряли.

***

Казнь была назначена на утро. Драко узнал об этом ночью, когда вернулся в собственную келью после длинного дня. Оказалось, что он провел у Гарри слишком много времени — выбравшись с нижнего этажа, Малфой с удивлением обнаружил, что солнце уже заходит, наполовину скрывшись за кронами деревьев на пригорке. Ему следовало пойти в библиотеку и разобраться с частью текста Священного Писания, отмеченной наставником, но сделать это оказалось слишком сложно. Словно в насмешку, его учителем были подобраны те строки, где говорилось о судьбе Лота и уничтожении двух городов, жители которых находили удовольствие в грехе. Читая, Драко слишком ярко представлял себе этот самый грех, погружаясь в еще свежие воспоминания о прикосновениях еретика. Целоваться с Гарри было восхитительно, а имея перед глазами строки, повествующие о содомии и конкретизирующие ее, представить что-то большее, чем почти невинное касание губ, труда не составляло. Конечно, наставник, пришедший проведать его и узнать, как проходило обучение, не смог добиться от Малфоя внятного и правильного рассказа о прочитанном. К удивлению провинившегося Драко, он никак не стал выражать свое недовольство; лишь его жесты стали беспокойней, а после он отправил новициата в его келью. Ожидавший выговора Драко был безгранично удивлен, когда к нему пришел сам аббат Том.

— Казнь назначена на утро, Драко, — будничным тоном сообщил он, пристально наблюдая за реакцией новициата.

— Казнь? — Малфой, в этот момент нервно перекладывавший лежавшие на столе принадлежности для письма, обернулся, уставившись на монаха.

— Генеральный настоятель ответил мне этим утром, — аббат скрестил руки на груди, но не отошел от двери, вероятно, считая, что разговор должен получиться коротким. — Он крайне недоволен промедлением, которое мы совершили, ведь вина колдуна доказана. Еретика следует повесить, пока еще не слишком поздно.

— Но он же раскаялся и признал то, что колдовал! — ощущая, как пол стремительно уходит у него из-под ног, Драко вцепился пальцами в угол стола, опершись об него. То, с какой холодной безразличностью аббат произносил обвинение, давало понять, что все уже решено, но поверить в это было невозможно. Несколько часов назад он разговаривал с Гарри самым обыденным образом, и вот теперь этот монах говорит, что Поттера должны казнить на следующее утро. Их последняя встреча была совершенно обычной — слово «последняя» оказалось слишком страшным, заставляя Малфоя обессилено опуститься на край столешницы, уже не заботясь о приличиях. Только вот Гарри, просивший его быть благоразумнее, если что-нибудь случится, вел себя далеко не как обычно. — Он уже знает, да? Когда я был у Гарри сегодня…

— Он еретик и прекрасно знал, что выбирает смерть, заключая сделку с дьяволом. А ты вообще не должен общаться с ним, даже близко подходить. Твоя вера недостаточно сильна, и он уже пытался навредить тебе, сбив с истинного пути, — резко возразил аббат, прерывая слишком эмоциональную и сбивчивую речь Малфоя.

— Я дружу с ним с детства!

— Он оставил в твоем жилище прОклятые предметы, которые лишают тебя рассудка, — уже тише и спокойней пустился в объяснения Том. — Сегодня, братья по моему указанию осмотрели твою комнату и нашли дьявольский жезл вместе с этими амулетами. Конечно, они уже уничтожены...

Драко похолодел — волшебная палочка была спрятана в сундуке, в ворохе вещей вместе с другими памятными предметами (кроличьей лапкой на шнурке и двумя нитками с металлическими подвесками в форме змей), которые были безделушками, безобидными подарками. Возвращаясь от Гарри, он всегда убирал палочку, не рискуя носить ее с собой постоянно; Малфой даже не думал, что аббат вздумает рыться в его комнате и что это только добавит Поттеру проблем.

— Это были мои вещи, — сглотнув и ощущая сухость в горле, признался Малфой, понимая, что этими словами нарушает данное Гарри обещание «не совершать глупостей» и делает более реальной собственную казнь. — Я сам купил палочку и…

— В тебе говорит его магия, Драко, — мягко вмешался аббат. — Сегодня еретик сам сознался, что околдовывал тебя, чтобы оклеветать.

— Сам? Что за чушь?! Верните мне палочку и я докажу вам, что он лгал.

— Хватит. Когда колдун умрет, — Малфой вздрогнул всем телом, — его заклятье спадет, и ты поймешь, что эти слова принадлежали не тебе. До этого времени я запру дверь, чтобы ты не нанес себе еще большего вреда.

***

Всю ночь Драко провел без сна. После ухода аббата Тома он с десяток раз пожалел, что не решился предпринять хоть что-нибудь, пока не был заперт. Как бы Малфой ни старался, без магии было невозможно справиться с тяжелой дубовой дверью и окном, закрытым ставнями, запертыми, в свою очередь, со стороны улицы. За ночь он смог только расшатать одну доску, скрывающую окно, ободрав об нее пальцы и наставив заноз, чтобы видеть хоть часть улицы в образовавшуюся щель.

С каждым прошедшим часом Драко все больше впадал в апатию, сидя на краю кровати и направив невидящий взгляд на ставни. Как только ночная тьма между ними стала разбавляться предрассветным маревом, вползавшим в узкую щель и добавлявшим очертаний предметам, Малфой нетвердой походкой приблизился к окну, вдыхая прохладный воздух. Уличную тишину, накрывавшую аббатство в темные часы, начал наполнять привычный шум пробуждающейся жизни: крики петухов, мычание и блеянье скота, стук распахиваемых ставень и голоса.

Последних становилось все больше, а ощущение нереальности происходящего все увеличивалось. На сон это было не похоже, Драко никогда не снились настолько реалистичные кошмары; однако поверить в то, что толпа гомонящих на улице людей в этот раз собралась на главной площади селения не для того, чтобы оценить привезенные купцами товары, а поглазеть на убийство, было невозможно. Как бы Малфой ни изворачивался, он не мог разглядеть что-то важное в щель между закрытыми ставнями — только кусок пыльной дороги да часть покосившегося дома напротив. Монотонный гул, доносившийся издалека, было нельзя разобрать или расслышать отдельные слова, но по общим интонациям легко улавливалось волнение, охватившее говоривших. Оно передавалось и Малфою, метавшемуся по комнате, от запертых дверей прямо к столу, по пути огибая два кресла, и обратно, только с другой стороны, каждый раз норовя зацепиться за ножку стула.

Они никогда до прошлого дня не обсуждали этот вопрос с Гарри, хотя казалось, что поговорить они успели на все возможные и существующие темы. Вести, доходившие из Франции и Италии вместе с вездесущими торговцами, по-настоящему пугали. На еретиков охотились, настоящие маги не могли скрыться от преследований сумасшедших фанатиков и тоже гибли, лишенные палочек и возможности защититься. Ужасные рассказы о смерти на костре приравнивались Драко к обычным предостережениям вроде «не ходите ночью в лес, там водятся вурдалаки», призывавшим к осторожности в той или иной степени. На острове, в Англии, в их небольшом селении, такое уж точно не могло произойти. Поэтому поверить и смириться с тем, что прямо сейчас, в нескольких футах его единственного друга, колдуна и травника, приговорят к смерти, а затем казнят, было практически невозможно.

Для того, чтобы события происходили, в них не обязательно было верить — гомон на улице, поднявшись на новый уровень, вдруг неожиданно стих. С базарной площади доносился лишь один голос, заглушаемый гулом поднявшегося ветра, не дающего даже возможности расслышать что-то из сказанного. Замерев и мучительно вслушиваясь в неразборчивую речь, даже не в силах разобрать, кто ее говорил, Драко с яростью пнул стоявший рядом со столом стул. Перевернувшись, он упал. Это немного успокоило, и Малфой медленно и методично сбросил со стола всю мелочь для письма и какие-то бумаги. Не остановившись на достигнутом, он опустился на пол рядом со сваленными вещами и принялся рвать и сминать все скинутые на пол листы. Все это было чудовищной глупостью и недоразумением — обвинение, которое, вероятно, зачитывал аббат Том, не имело смысла; Гарри за всю свою жизнь никому не причинил зла, и тот торговец был недоволен лишь тем, что его вылечили!

Шум на улице неожиданно смолк — Драко не услышал этого, а, скорее почувствовал. Все внутренности словно сковало льдом, и он замер, сжимая в пальцах скомканный конверт. Ветер монотонно выл за закрытыми ставнями, вдалеке натужно кашляла ворона, и никакие звуки больше не нарушали тишины, нависшей над селением. Малфой мог слышать удары собственного сердца, с каждым из них все быстрее и быстрее, и наконец полностью осознавая происходящее. Ничего уже не будет как прежде; он никогда — никогда — не услышит, как его окликают из-за ворот аббатства, никогда больше не ощутит прикосновений, направляющих его руку, никогда не…

К ровному гулу ветра добавился высокий, отчаянный вой. Драко вздрогнул, повернувшись к окну, слыша, как к первому голосу добавляется второй, третий, еще и еще. Все собаки, содержавшиеся в церковном дворе, взвыли, вторя ветру. Их плач в одно мгновение перекрыл многоголосый гомон людской толпы, зазвучавший с новой силой оглушительно громко.

Драко бесшумно, чтобы не быть участником сложившейся какофонии, притянул колени к груди и уткнулся в них, обнимая себя за плечи. Сейчас он слышал только собственное сердцебиение, отдававшееся гулким стуком в ушах. Стараясь заглушить рвущийся наружу крик, Малфой с яростью ударил кулаком по полу, от чего все разбросанные листы дрогнули. Он чувствовал обжигающую злость, разливавшуюся в крови, лишающую нормального дыхания и требовавшую выхода. Как они, обычные, ничем не примечательные люди, посмели сотворить такое с магом, с его единственным другом, всегда помогавшим и не отказывающим никому из жителей деревни, да и самого аббатства? Он до последнего был добр к ним — Драко не сомневался, что Поттер мог расправиться со своими обидчиками заклинаниями или хотя бы забрать палочку, чтобы спастись. Его собственная магия, окрашенная слепой яростью на все, что окружало Драко, ощущалась мягким покалыванием в кончиках пальцев, расходясь по телу жаркими волнами.

Тяжело вздохнув и стараясь хоть немного успокоиться, Малфой почувствовал запах дыма. С удивлением, на секунду пересилившим всю скопившуюся злость, он огляделся и увидел, что покрывало, закрывавшее кровать, тлело с одного угла, готовое заняться алым пламенем. Драко прикрыл глаза, очень явственно представив, как сначала его комната, а потом и все аббатство охватывает огонь, поглощая враз ставшее ненавистным ему жилище. Гарри рассказывал ему о стихийной магии, которая иногда, без контроля волшебника, могла распространяться вокруг него, обычно оказываясь очень разрушительной из-за большого эмоционального потрясения. Одно лишь воспоминание о рассказах Поттера, которые ему уже не придется услышать, всколыхнули утихшую злость. Уже зная, что он увидит, раскрыв глаза, Малфой удовлетворенно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как алое пламя пожирало постель, перекинувшись на стоявшую рядом скамью.

Если обитатели аббатства так желали костра, он устроит им очищающее пламя.

***

Драко сделал нетвердый шаг, за ним еще один и, покачнувшись, все-таки упал на колени, совершенно обессилев. Воздух оглушающе пах гарью, дым от пожара набивался в легкие, мешая дыханию, и приходилось закрывать рукавом лицо, спасаясь от едкого запаха. Земля под коленями казалось теплой — огонь, бушевавший за спиной бывшего новициата, алым трепещущим коконом охватывал аббатство, остов которого виднелся между бушующими всполохами красного и желтого. Пламя, казалось, не нуждалось в пище и поддержке; раздуваемое слабым ветром, оно давно перекинулось на соседние постройки, с треском пожирая дерево и раскаляя камень. Жители, сбежавшиеся с площади, бестолково метались между горящими домами; они бежали к реке, чтобы наполнить кувшины и ведра водой, но все было тщетно — магический огонь, пожиравший строения, не мог погаснуть от столь скудного количества влаги.

Никто не обращал внимания на коленопреклоненного Малфоя, находившегося за высоким забором аббатства. К практически полностью разрушенному монастырю люди не рисковали подходить — внутри, вероятно, никого не было, а если и были, то уже успели погибнуть. Драко же не двигался с места — он знал, что огонь не мог поранить его, а если бы и мог… Все было тщетно — его месть, столь разрушительная, не принесла ровным счетом ничего. Уничтожение (людям было не справиться с призванным магическим огнем, пока он не пожрет все, построенное ими) все равно не могло вернуть ему чертова еретика, который так просто сдался и отправился на эшафот. Вся ярость, что захлестывала Драко мгновение назад, сошла на нет, оставив вместо себя разрастающуюся пустоту.

— Н-да... Сдается мне, что это ты должен был учить меня, а не я — тебя. — Задумчивый голос, раздавшийся над головой, заставил вздрогнуть и поднять голову. Рядом с ним стоял Поттер, совершенно спокойно разглядывающий расползающееся пламя. Ошалело уставившись на него, Драко потер лицо руками, размазав по нему сажу и копоть, но видение не исчезло. Гарри, живой, облаченный в какой-то переливающийся в сполохах огня плащ, стоял рядом, не выказывая никакого удивления. Будто вокруг них не бушевал магический огонь, а его не повесили меньше часа назад.

— Ты! — наконец, справившись со шквалом эмоций, захлестнувших его, Драко попытался вскочить на ноги, но силы оставили его, и он, неловко взмахнув руками, повалился вперед, ловко подхваченный колдуном. — Ты жив!

— Более или менее, — все так же спокойно произнес Гарри. Его умиротворение пошатнулось, когда Малфой, судорожно вздохнув, повис у него на шее, сжав в объятьях. Несколько мгновений они стояли так, прижимаясь друг к другу, пока Драко сам не разжал руки, со смущением от проявленных эмоций отдвигаясь. Поттер не отпустил его, продолжая придерживать, за что бывший новициат был ему благодарен.

— Ты сможешь это потушить?

— Не уверен, — с сомнением ответил Гарри, оглядывая алые всполохи, практически застилавшие небо. — Нам нужно убираться отсюда, как можно скорее.

И они спешно, насколько это позволял Малфой, тряпичной куклой повисший на плечах друга, ушли от уничтоженного аббатства к узкой тропе, ведущей в лес.

— Знаешь, Драко, — тяжело произнес запыхавшийся Гарри, остановившийся, чтобы удостовериться, что за ними никто не следует, — теперь я уверен, что твой Патронус был драконом.

Поблизости никого не было, и Поттер, сняв свой плащ с плеч, развернул его и набросил на себя и Драко. Переливающаяся материя скрыла под собой обоих мужчин, сделав их невидимыми обычному взору.


End file.
